The Lonely Velociraptor
by Jewel Gunderson
Summary: Just a one shot about Blue after the events of Jurassic World, her grief over the deaths of her fellow pack members, and her searching for the T-Rex she helped defeat the Indominus Rex. But she may just found something else to cure her loneliness. The title may be a bit of an obvious choice, but I thought it's a fitting one at the same time. Rated T just to be safe.


The park was at peace once more. At peace, but in ruins. All because of that hybrid, the _Indominus Rex_. It was dead, at the bottom of the _Mosasaur_ tank, and probably eaten by the giant sea beast by now too, but the lone _Velociraptor_ had lost nearly everything to the hybrid. All three of her sisters had been killed, one by a human with a rocket launcher, who she later mauled to death to avenge Charlie, and then the other two, Delta and Echo, were killed by the Indominus Rex. She had been mostly unconscious, but Blue remembered that day from weeks earlier clearly, as thought it had happened just yesterday. First, she remembered seeing the Indominus Rex strike Echo with her claws, sending the young raptor to its fiery death within the furnace of the restaurant near where the fight had taken place. Then Delta had been chomped on by the hybrid and thrown aside as the _Indominus Rex_ had gone to kill the humans. But not before one of them had unleashed the _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ from its paddock. That Rex, called "Rexy" by the humans, had put up a good fight, but was nearly killed, and would have been if it weren't for Blue coming out of her unconsciousness in that moment. The two had fought together to drive the _Indominus Rex_ toward the _Mosasaur_ tank, where she was drug to her death by the much larger predator. Rexy had spared Blue after this fight out of respect for the _Velociraptor_ 's act of saving her life from the _Indominus Rex_.

The lone and still-grieving _Velociraptor_ , who seemed to be shedding tears over the deaths of her three sisters, still remembered finding Delta in the ruins of one of the many stores that were located miles away from where she was now, deep gash marks from the _Indominus Rex_ 's teeth inflicted deep in either side of her body. Blue had stayed with her last surviving sister, and her second-in-command among the former raptor pack, until Delta's life had finally left her body. It had been over a day's time after this that Blue had finally been able to leave Delta's side, but not without gently dragging her lifeless body to the grassy field near the stores. The grieving _Velociraptor_ had dug a hole there, put Delta's body into it, and filled it up with dirt once more so no predators would get to it, and then she had gone off to do what was a dinosaur's equivalent of crying to herself as most reptiles could not physically shed tears.

Blue had just found her way back to the now abandoned and partially overgrown paddock where she and her deceased siblings had been raised since chicks by Owen Grady. But her human "father" had since abandoned her on Isla Nublar, leaving her to fend for herself as there were no other _Velociraptors_ on the island. And, while she had tried following Rexy after the _Indominus Rex_ had been slain, Blue had not found the _Tyrannosaurus_ anywhere. Blue knew she was still alive, for she had followed a fresh scent trail, but she had not found where Rexy could have gone after that brutal fight. So she had no one to keep her company at night or just to keep her safe in general. The _Indominus Rex_ was dead, but that did not mean the park was safe for a lone _Velociraptor_ yet.

The paddock where she would live out her entire life with Delta, Echo, and Charlie since they were _Velociraptor_ chicks had not been abandoned for long, only a few weeks, but it had a shocking amount of plants overgrown on the metal already. Flowers, too, were already sprouting from that overgrowth. The gate once used by the humans to transport the once young _Velociraptors_ into the paddock was severely rusted and partially collapsed due to the constantly raining in the area, and how there were no longer any humans here to prevent such from happening.

However, due to that door being rusted open, Blue had to be on high alert. Obviously, most of the dinosaurs were on the loose across the island now and the predators were no exception to that. So, as she went through that rusted door into her former home, for lack of a better term, Blue was on higher alert for fellow predators than she ever had been before in her few years of life on Earth. Once inside the paddock, Blue saw it was no different than the outside was. Much of it was overgrown and rusted, including the overhead bridge from which she remembered Owen feeding them rats for following orders correctly. She remembered that young human trying to re-capture the escaped pig, which Delta had subsequently mauled to death, causing him to fall into the paddock where her pack had almost made a meal of him as well.

But that felt so long ago, all the time she and her three siblings had spent together, as the mournful _Velociraptor_ tried locating a place to sleep for the night before she would continue her search for that _Tyrannosaur_ in the morning. It would be yet another night of having to sleep alone in some overgrown paddock, the images and memories of her sisters' brutal deaths still haunting her every time she closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. Owen had once said _Velociraptors_ cannot have nightmares, but with the memories of seeing her sisters being mauled to death by that demonic dinosaur called _Indominus Rex_ , she had proven his theory wrong. Very wrong.

And that was not the only thing that was wrong. She had begun to curl on in a corner of the _Velociraptor_ paddock that was not yet overgrown when she sensed another presence suddenly. It was from within the rusted paddock wall. A growl emitted from it and Blue was instantly ready to fight, to kill. The growl she heard from within that rusted wall turned into a hissing sort of sound. It got louder as the lone _Velociraptor_ cautiously approached the dark opening in the paddock wall, not knowing what to expect to lunge toward her at any time.

And it did. The dinosaur, not much taller than Blue was, lunged toward her, with a multi-colored crest expanded behind its neck as is it hissed at Blue. She knew what it was and that, when its crest was expanded the way it was now, that this dinosaur could spray out a paralytic toxin to make catching prey much easier. It also blinded, if the toxin got in the unfortunate victim's eyes. And Blue knew this, having witnessed another such dinosaur, like the one she was fighting now, hunting and using its venom to bring the animal, some kind of canine native to the island, down.

Blue, on the other hand, was determined to NOT end up like how that canine had. She was the last _Velociraptor_ on the island (that she knew about of course) and Blue was even more determined to let this poison spitter make her species extinct. So she used her physical strength, much greater than any _Dilophosaurus_ ' ever could be, and body slammed it to the ground. Before it had a chance to get back on its feet, Blue tackled the _Dilophosaurus_ and buried her fangs in its throat until it stopped moving. Blue released her grip after giving one last forceful bite, just to be sure that it was dead, and its head fell limp against the concrete floor of the paddock.

Blue not only would have her dinner for the night, in the form of the dead _Dilophosaurus_ , but she also sensed no other trespassers in what she still considered to be _her_ territory despite being a lone wolf, rather a lone _Velociraptor_ , now. Blue would still fight for what she considered hers, alone or not, even if she died trying. Blue was her own raptor, her own alpha now, without any other pack members or Owen to boss her around or giving her suggestions. There were no more alphas, no more betas. It was just her and it would always be that way: her sisters were dead and Blue would know if InGen had bred more _Velociraptors_ than the four of them that had once lived in this paddock as a family. A family torn apart, literally, by that bastard lizard. For an animal in particular, Blue had never felt so much emotion, so much _hate_ , toward something in her life. Every time Blue thought of the _Indominus Rex_ , it was a thought about how that hybrid deserved what it got, to be drowned by a much larger predator before surely being torn to shreds in that lagoon.

But now she was alone once more, aside from the _Dilophosaurus_ carcass that she had briefly feasted on before deciding to lay down once more in the furthest right corner of the paddock. She pulled some of the overgrown moss to the position to make a nest from it as the concrete ground was proving to be uncomfortable for the _Velociraptor_. But, knowing that sleeping out in the open would be too risky, so Blue looked around the paddock where she found a door that had been left open. Clearly left open in the panic that ensued in the evacuation of the island several weeks ago. A search of it proved that, aside from a few insects and arachnids, it was entirely abandoned. But once Blue, who, due to her intelligence and from watching the humans using it, had managed to pull the door shut with her clawed hand.

Though that was when Blue discovered a nest of eggs in the darkest corner of this near-abandoned corridor. They were not velociraptor eggs and, for that reason, Blue would have normally either crushed or made a meal of them. But she was not hungry after feasting on that _Dilophosaurus_ carcass and she was all alone. Why would Blue destroy eggs, clearly about to hatch, when she was all alone? They would not be _Velociraptors_ , obviously, but whatever they were, probably baby _Dilophosaurus_ , would imprint on Blue and consider her their mother. _Dilophosaurus_ were never the best companions, but baby ones would be better than nothing in Blue's mind would be. Furthermore, the _Velociraptor_ would never be able to bring herself to killing eggs or baby dinosaurs now, after the brutality shown by the _Indominus Rex_. The last thing she would want to do was remind herself of that lizard in her own actions.

So Blue, using her jaws, carefully moved the six eggs from the large metallic platform, or whatever it was, into the nest she had crafted from the overgrown moss, and set on them as if it was her own litter of eggs. They would look nothing like her, but companions would be companions at this point. Regardless, Blue had to sleep, and so she closed her eyes, then quickly found herself in the most peaceful nap she had had for a while. Blue buried her head against her arm, not unlike how a bird would, and then was asleep. She made a low chirping noise, her species' way of snoring, as she slept peacefully for once.

But her period of sleep did not last for long, though it was for good reasons. She felt the eggs against her belly shifting and Blue jumped up to watch them shake every few seconds. And then the first one split up, spilling out the baby _Dilophosaurus_ within it along with the rare remnants of the egg's fluids. The blind, tiny, and defenseless _Dilophosaurus_ chick rolled about as more of the eggs hatched in a similar fashion. It could not see Blue, obviously, but it chirped in her direction as if it could sense her and thought it was its mother.

Though being an actual mother was a feeling Blue never would have been able to know as, to prevent the dinosaurs from breeding out of control, the scientists who had bred Blue's pack had genetically engineered them, and all dinosaurs, to only be female. Nor had any of them took the risk of ever using frog DNA, as that was how the _Velociraptors_ , and other species, had been able to genetically change their genders and reproduce in the original park built on this island. So, as these _Dilophosaurus_ hatched, Blue realized this would be the closest she ever got to being a mother in her life.

But, even though she was the last of her species on the island, Blue could relax in the comforting fact that she would no longer be alone even if the heartbroken _Velociraptor_ never met the _Tyrannosaurus_ , whose life she had saved, again. She would have these young dinosaurs to look after and that was enough for Blue now.

These _Dilophosaurus_ chicks gave Blue a new reason to go on living and that was all that mattered right now. The future, not the past. Though it would have to be a future without her siblings or Owen.


End file.
